


Anniversary

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, daddy!Robron, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robert and Aaron's anniversary and Aaron has a promise to fufill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Robert groaned as the first cry came through the monitor. He rolled over and pushed Aaron's arm,  
"Uhhh....'Ron."  
Aaron groaned and pulled the blanket more tightly around himself, the cry got louder and Robert rubbed his eyes as he climbed from the bed; padding down the hall and into the other bedroom. He opened the door and couldn't help the smile at Oliver as he stood holding onto the side of the crib. The cry stopped and turned into a smile as he walked in,  
"Really?"  
Oliver lost his balance and fell back onto his bum before sticking his arms up,  
"Up"  
He balled his hands into fists and reached up again,  
"Dada."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah dada. Dada wants to sleep."  
He scooped the boy up and kissed his head,  
"Four a.m Ollie? I thought you were over this."  
"Dada."  
Robert yawned as he carried him to the changing table,  
"Come on."  
He lay him down and started undoing his onesie; lifting his legs and pulling the nappy aside,  
"Wet one eh?"  
He changed him quickly and reached for a dummy; popping it in his mouth to clean it before giving it to him. He put the boy over his shoulder and rubbed his back as he paced the room.  
"Shh shh shh shh."  
Ollie pulled back and put his hands on Robert's face,  
"Oliver. Come on you need to go to sleep."  
Oliver smiled around the dummy and Robert groaned,  
"Please?"  
He sighed and moved the boy so he was cradling him,  
"What is it eh?"  
Ollie wrapped his fingers around Robert's finger and stared up at him,  
"You're a pain in Daddy's butt do you know that?"  
He moved him again so Ollie was against his chest and rubbed his back as he started to sway slowly; the boys small hand gripping his t-shirt tightly. He stared at the books on the shelf until Ollie's grip loosened and his arm dropped down. Robert lifted his hand and dropped it again to check he was asleep before putting him slowly back into the crib and covering him with his blanket. He ran his finger over the boys hair gently and headed back to bed. He climbed back under the covers and yawned,  
"He alright?"  
He looked over at the lump in the blankets that contained Aaron and smirked; rolling onto his side and pulling the man against him,  
"Yeah. He's asleep."  
Aaron grunted in reply and entwined their fingers; giving them a squeeze as Robert closed his eyes.

"Dada!"  
Ollie clapped his hands as Aaron passed him another piece of toast,  
"Say toast? Toast?"  
Ollie put the piece in his mouth and kicked his legs. Aaron sighed and sat back in his seat,  
"Should he be saying more?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"He's fine Aaron."  
Aaron picked up his coffee and took a gulp,  
"Mm you sure you're okay to have him this afternoon?"  
"I'm fine. I'm in the office all day so just drop him off."  
"Chrissie gonna be okay with him there?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"She doesn't have a choice."  
Aaron met his eye for a moment,  
"Dada!"  
The two men looked at Ollie and laughed; Robert walked over and kissed his head before leaning over and kissing Aaron,  
"Just drop him off. I'll see you tonight."  
"Alright. Say bye Daddy!"  
Ollie looked up at Robert and smiled; Robert grabbed his chest,  
"You're melting me, kid."  
He kissed Ollie's head again and grabbed his jacket,  
"See you later."  
Aaron watched him go then gave Ollie a drink,  
"Right little man. You and me need to go do some shopping don't we? Hmm? Got a very big question to ask Daddy."  
He put the drink down and gave Ollie another piece of toast before grabbing his phone,  
"Lemme just call Auntie Vic and see if we can go talk to her after okay?"  
He got up and walked over to the counter; picking up an apple and cutting it as he held the phone with his shoulder,  
"Hello?"  
"Vic? Hi."  
"You alright?"  
He went back to the table and put the pieces in front of Ollie,  
"Yeah I'm good, listen, you busy later?"  
"Uh...not til five no."  
"Mind if me and the boy drop round? I wanna talk to you."  
"Aww yeah sure. What time?"  
"Um...well I gotta nip into town so...say 12-ish?"  
"Perfect."  
"Cheers Vic. See you later."  
He hung up and looked at Ollie,  
"Well Ollie-brolly, we're one step closer."  
"Dada!"  
"Yeah buddy. Now eat the apple."  
He picked up his coffee and smiled; wriggling his eyebrows at his son as he did.

"Can I help you with anything?"  
Aaron looked up at the sales woman and smiled,  
"Hi. Yeah...um....I'm looking for a ring."  
The woman smiled at him then at Ollie who was busy chewing on his toy giraffe,  
"What sort of ring were you thinking?"  
Aaron hitched Ollie up on his hip and rubbed his forehead,  
"Uh...well nothing too flashy."  
The woman nodded,  
"I meant what's the occasion? Present? For yourself? Engagement?"  
He looked at her,  
"Yeah. Engagement."  
She smiled,  
"Well we have a selection of diamond rings over here."  
Aaron glanced over and cleared his throat,  
"Oh....uh...no I'm looking for one for a uh...man."  
The woman stopped,  
"Oh sorry."  
"It's fine."  
He hitched Ollie up again,  
"Okay well we have a selection of silver and gold...did you have anything in mind?"  
Ollie threw the giraffe on the floor and squealed. The woman chuckled,  
"He's gorgeous."  
Aaron bent over and picked the giraffe up,  
"Thanks. I think so too."  
"How old is he?"  
Aaron swapped Ollie to the other hip,  
"He's just gone ten months."  
Ollie smiled at the woman and then buried his face in Aaron's shoulder,  
"Well he's lovely."  
Aaron smiled at her and looked back down at the rings,  
"Yeah he's alright."  
He smiled at her and cleared his throat,  
"So...um...I'm thinking not gold. He doesn't really suit gold."  
Ollie pushed his hand against Aaron's mouth and he pulled his hand away. The woman smiled,  
"Well we have white gold? Or platinum?"  
Aaron shook his head slightly,  
"No no...Not platinum. Not yet anyway."  
His eyes searched the selection as the woman talked; stopping when he saw a black ring with a silver trim,  
"Oh I like that one."  
She followed his eye and got the board out,  
"This one?"  
Aaron picked it up,  
"Yeah...it's nice. How much?"  
The woman checked the code on the bottom of the board,  
"That one is...£463"  
Aaron met her eye,  
"Yeesh...."  
He looked at Ollie,  
"What do you think kid? Think Daddy will like it?"  
"Dada!"  
He chuckled,  
"Well he approves."  
The woman grinned and took the ring from him,  
"Do you know what size ring he is?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Uh...no. His fingers aren't that big though. About the same size as mine I guess?"  
The woman opened a drawer and pulled out a ring measure,  
"We'll go by your measurements and then if they need adjusting just pop them in."  
Ollie pushed his hand back at Aaron's mouth,  
"Dadadadadadada."  
Aaron laughed and pulled Ollie's hand away again,  
"Just a second."  
He sat the boy on the counter and held his front as the woman measured his finger and wrote down his details,  
"How does Friday sound to pick it up?"  
"Perfect thanks."  
He got his wallet out of his pocket and handed his card to the woman before picking Ollie back up. The boy started pushing at him and let out a whine,  
"Someone's getting grumpy."  
Aaron looked at him then at the woman,  
"Yeah he's not a fan of shopping."  
She handed him the pin pad and smiled at Ollie,  
"You've been a good boy for your Daddy haven't you?"  
Aaron smiled and handed it back to her,  
"Right then. Here's your receipt, just come in and tell us your name and we'll see you on Friday."  
Aaron smiled as he put his wallet back in his pocket,  
"Thanks. Thanks for the help."  
"No problem. Have a great day."  
Aaron picked up the giraffe,  
"Thanks. You too."  
He headed out of the shop and kissed Ollie's head,  
"Come on little man. Let's go see Auntie Vic."  
He hitched him up on his hip once more and headed back toward the car.

Aaron smiled down at Ollie as he waved the envelope in the air then crawled over toward the sofa.  
"Cor he's on the move."  
Aaron grinned and took the coffee Victoria was handing him,  
"Yeah he's non-stop now."  
Victoria sat down and held her hands out to pull Ollie to his feet,  
"You're such a big boy aren't you?"  
Ollie grinned at her and bounced on his feet; making her laugh,  
"Oh he's so gorgeous!"  
Aaron took a sip of coffee and put the mug down,  
"I'm glad you think that. I got a favour to ask."  
Victoria looked over at him,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron sat forward,  
"So next week is mine and Rob's anniversary. And I booked us a hotel for the night so I was wondering..."  
"Of course we'll have him."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Thanks Vic. He shouldn't be any trouble, although saying that he was up at four this morning."  
"Teething?"  
Aaron shrugged and watched the boy as he crawled back toward Aaron,  
"I don't know. Rob went in and he was stood in his crib. Think he just wanted attention."  
Victoria laughed and sat back,  
"So...you got big plans for next week?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Could say that."  
He passed Ollie a toy and looked at Victoria,  
"I'm uh....I'm gonna ask Rob to marry me."  
Victoria gasped; making Ollie look over at her in curiosity.  
"For real?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Paid for the ring this morning, picking it up on Friday."  
Victoria waved her hands and covered her mouth,  
"Oh my god! He's gonna say yes you know?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Hope so."  
"Are you kidding? He's embarrassingly in love with you. He'll bite your hand off!"  
She jumped up from the chair and bounded over to him; throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly,  
"Ahh I'm gonna have another brother!"  
Aaron coughed,  
"I'm gonna have broken ribs Vic."  
She pulled away,  
"Sorry! Sorry I'm just so happy for you!"  
"Yeah well save the celebrations for if he says yes."  
Victoria squealed in excitement and turned around; picking Ollie up and holding him in the air,  
"Your daddy is gonna say yes straight away isn't he? Eh?"  
Ollie laughed and Aaron sat back in the chair with a smile.

Robert stood the boy up on his knees and blew another raspberry on his stomach; making him squeal with laughter. He pulled back and then did it again; Ollie tangled his fingers in Robert's hair as he laughed, making him wince slightly,  
"Oliver. Stop."  
He freed his hair and sighed at the boy,  
"Always gotta grab the hair haven't you? Can't do it to other Daddy I suppose. Can you? Eh? Grab his beard. See how he likes that!"  
Ollie pushed his hands against Robert's face and laughed again,  
"Goddamn you're cute."  
He kissed the boys cheeks then laid him flat on his legs as he tickled him. The sound of the front door made him look up and he scooped Ollie into his arms as he walked from the front room. Aaron dumped his bag and grinned,  
"Hi."  
Robert walked over and kissed him; Aaron smiled into it then kissed Ollie's head,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron led the way into the kitchen where he flicked the kettle on,  
"Yeah not bad. You alright?"  
Robert held Ollie up,  
"We're good. He's eaten."  
"Was he alright at the office?"  
Robert leant against the counter and bounced Ollie's legs up and down,  
"He was perfect. Think they prefer him to me."  
Aaron looked over his shoulder and smirked,  
"Yeah I can see that."  
Robert threw his head back and let out a sarcastic laugh,  
"Oh so funny."  
Aaron got down two mugs,  
"Yeah well, I do try."  
"Hmm you're very trying."  
Robert turned Ollie around and pulled a face at him while Aaron made the coffees,  
"Everything at the yard alright?"  
Aaron reached into the cupboard and pulled out a packet of biscuits,  
"Yeah, fine. Just busy."  
Robert lifted Ollie up,  
"Be good when we can put this one to work eh?"  
Aaron grinned as he poured two coffees before looking round,  
"You gonna come work at the yard with your Dad?"  
Robert gasped at Ollie,  
"Are you? Huh? Are you?"  
He tickled Ollie; making him squeal with laughter, Aaron walked over and took the boy from Robert,  
"Alright, let's not rile him up before bed."  
Robert pouted at Ollie,  
"Well that's no fun."  
Aaron kissed Ollie's cheek and looked at Robert,  
"You'll be the one getting up at four then."  
"Always am."  
Aaron leant against the counter and stroked Ollie's hair,  
"I sorted it with Vic by the way. For next week."  
Robert smiled,  
"A whole night child free?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"A whole night."  
He kissed Ollie's head,  
"Have to find something to do so we don't get bored."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Could always make another one."  
Aaron frowned and looked at him,  
"You do understand how this one was made right?"  
Robert laughed,  
"My epic romance with a plastic cup in an office you mean?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"That cup was putting it about, I had it as well."  
Robert laughed again and walked over; putting his arms on either side of Aaron and blowing a raspberry on to Ollie's back.  
"Good thing that cup helped make something cute then isn't it?"  
Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to Ollie's cheek,  
"Cute...but he stinks. Nappy change."  
Robert grinned and stepped back,  
"Come on then son. Bath time."  
Aaron handed him over,  
"I'll get tea on then shall I?"  
Robert leant over and kissed his cheek,  
"What would I do without you?"  
"Dread to think."  
Aaron kissed Ollie's head and watched as they left before opening the fridge to find their dinner.

"There?"  
"Yeah....yeah don't stop."  
Robert pulled him down and crashed their lips together as Aaron picked his pace back up and thrust into him. He pulled Robert's legs more tightly around his waist and pounded into him. Robert pushed his face into Aaron's neck and groaned,  
"Shhhh!"  
He bit his lip and arched his back,  
"I'm close...."  
Aaron stuck his hand between them and stroked him; kissing him desperately as they got closer to release, Robert's fingers tangled tightly in Aaron's hair as he panted into his mouth before throwing his head back and biting down hard on his lip as he came over his stomach and chest. Aaron latched his lips to the man's throat and wrapped his arms around him as he thrust three more times and came as well. He collapsed against him and gasped for breath before chuckling and lifting his head,  
"Okay?"  
Robert smiled at him and kissed him,  
"Perfect."  
Aaron grinned and pulled out; climbing from the bed to dispose of the condom and throwing a flannel toward Robert,  
"What time is it?"  
Robert looked over at the clock,  
"Nearly midnight."  
Aaron climbed back into the bed,  
"Be honest-"  
"Yes you're the best I've ever had."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Well obviously. But not that."  
He folded an arm under his head and looked at Robert,  
"Were you worried that we wouldn't have sex when we became parents?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"When he came along...did you think we'd stop having sex because parents shouldn't have sex?"  
"You think about weird stuff."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Doesn't really feel like we're parents sometimes. Don't feel responsible enough."  
Robert rolled over onto his side,  
"It's cos you're not. Responsible."  
Aaron looked at him and smirked,  
"Says the man who just spent a load on a Star Wars toy."  
Robert pushed his arm,  
"It's a collectable actually Mr 'they're not car toys they're models'"  
Aaron smirked and kissed his chin,  
"Still think it's weird that we're parents."  
"I still think it's weird that you're thinking about parent sex."  
Aaron laughed,  
"What, like your parents having sex?"  
Robert grimaced slightly,  
"Thanks for that."  
He looked at Aaron for a moment,  
"You know technically...for a short time...Dan was your step dad."  
Aaron narrowed his eyes,  
"What's your point?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Just saying...Chas and Dan..."  
He gestured,  
"You know."  
Aaron rolled away from him,  
"You're disgusting."  
Robert laughed and covered Aaron's body with his own; pressing kisses to his ear and neck,  
"Aww did I disturb you?"  
"Get off me."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Could be worse...could be imagining your mum and Paddy."  
Aaron elbowed him and sat up. He looked at the laughing man and leant down,  
"Hey Rob? Diane and Doug."  
The laughter stopped and Robert glared at Aaron,  
"Well I hope you enjoyed what we just did because I'm never getting hard again."  
Aaron burst out laughing then covered his mouth and looked at the monitor,  
"We're okay."  
Robert looked from the monitor to Aaron and smiled,  
"Call it a truce?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Truce."  
Robert pulled him down and kissed him,  
"You're the only parent I ever wanna think about naked....wait."  
He stopped as Aaron started to laugh and rubbed his face,  
"I didn't mean that."  
Aaron buried his face into Robert's neck and kissed it,  
"Good to know."  
The two men fell into a relaxed silence; Robert's fingers tracing patterns over Aaron's back,  
"I really do love you Rob. You know that don't you?"  
Robert's fingers stilled and Aaron looked up at him,  
"You know that right?"  
Robert moved his hand to press against Aaron's cheek; his thumb stroking his skin gently,  
"I know. And you know how much I love you. Don't you?"  
Aaron nodded, leaning down to kiss him gently,  
"I know."  
Robert pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him; kissing his head before sighing happily and closing his eyes to sleep.

"Gink! Gink!"  
Chas looked at Robert,  
"What's he asking?"  
Robert looked up from the paper,  
"Oh. Drink. He learnt a new word."  
He passed her Ollie's cup,  
"He's got gink- that's drink, up is....up. And Eb is the monkey he sleeps with. I don't know why Eb."  
He stood up,  
"Want another coffee?"  
Chas smiled at Ollie as she gave him his drink,  
"Sure, ta."  
Robert busied himself making the coffee as Chas played with Ollie. He sat down opposite her and put her drink on the side,  
"Cheers."  
Chas stood Ollie on his feet and kissed his head,  
"So...what have you got for Aaron?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"Hm?"  
She glanced at him,  
"Anniversary. Do not tell me you've forgotten."  
Robert laughed,  
"No no no I haven't forgotten. I uh...I got him a car."  
Chas stopped,  
"A car?"  
Robert took a gulp of coffee,  
"Mm, well i got him a project actually. He told me ages ago that he'd always had this fantasy of rebuilding a car with someone. I found an old Chevy online, proper state, but it's fixable. Take time though, figured it something we can do together, when this one’s old enough he can be shown how to do certain things."  
Chas smiled at him,  
"That's a really nice idea."  
"Thanks. I also got him a watch. You know so he'll have something proper to open."  
Chas nodded,  
"I was thinking you were gonna say you got him...another kind of jewellery. A ring perhaps?"  
Robert frowned at her,  
"I wouldn't think you would ever want me to give Aaron a ring."  
Chas sighed and shrugged,  
"Things change. I mean...you're still a plonker but you do love my son and you're my grandsons dad which makes you family."  
Robert started slightly,  
"Wow...uh....thanks."  
Ollie crawled toward Robert and climbed onto his lap,  
"Alright boy?"  
Ollie bounced up and down on his legs and laughed. Chas watched him for a moment then looked at Robert,  
"Answer the question then."  
Robert sighed,  
"I am planning on giving him a ring I just...I wanted to get this one’s first birthday out the way first. I wanted to make it all about Aaron and just...yeah...I'm gonna give him a ring."  
Chas looked at him for a long moment then reached for her coffee,  
"Well it's about bloody time."  
Robert spluttered and looked down at his son. Chas reached over and tapped his leg,  
"I mean it. You're family now."  
Robert hesitated before reaching out and covering her hand with his,  
"Thanks."  
She smiled and took her hand back,  
"You ever call me mum and you're out on your ear."  
Robert laughed,  
"I promise."  
Chas sat back, satisfied, and watched Robert as he played with Ollie. She smiled to herself and sat back as she enjoyed her coffee.

Aaron woke first; the room barely light as the morning sun came through the curtains. He stretched his arms out and looked over at Robert, still fast asleep beside him. His heart ached as he watched the man, so still and peaceful, he rolled on to his side and folded an arm under his head; his other hand moving slowly along Robert's warm skin. He edged closer and brushed the tip of his nose against Robert's cheek and smiled as the man scrunched his nose. He leant in and kissed his cheek softly,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron smiled and pushed a hand through his hair before pressing a gently kiss to his ear,  
"Ge' off."  
Aaron chuckled and pressed kisses to Robert's jaw then across to his shoulder,  
"Aaron..."  
He lifted his head and smiled at Robert who was watching him.  
"Morning."  
Robert rolled onto his back and smiled sleepily up at him. Aaron lay down to rest his head on Robert's chest; pressing a quick kiss to his warm skin as Robert ran his fingers slowly through his hair,  
"Mmm what time is it?"  
"Who cares?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Our son might. When he starts screaming."  
Aaron tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Robert's jaw,  
"Just stay with me a bit longer."  
Robert wrapped his arms around him more tightly and smiled happily,  
"Forever."  
Aaron felt his stomach flutter and he pushed his head into Robert's neck as they closed their eyes again.

"Right. Change bag, nappies, three outfits and two pyjamas. His toys, his books- please read to him, we're trying to get him on a schedule, bath, book, bed kinda thing. Uh...bottles, three dummies, don't give them to him unless it's night-time or he's really upset. Otherwise he'll just have it all the time-"  
"Robert. It's fine. I've done this before you know."  
Robert looked at her,  
"Just...let me freak out about leaving my boy. Okay?"  
Victoria smiled at him and gestured,  
"Go on."  
Aaron glanced over and him and grinned before returning to looking at Adam as he held Oliver,  
"He's thorough isn't he?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah. You'll be like it when you and Vic have a kid."  
Adam smiled at Oliver who was chewing on his toy giraffe,  
"We'll see eh?"  
Robert appeared behind Aaron and put a hand on his shoulder,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Given Vic all the instructions?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Ha-ha. Come here boy."  
He took Oliver from Adam and kissed his cheek,  
"Right little man, Daddy and I will see you tomorrow. You be good for-Ollie look at me-you be good for Auntie Vic and Uncle Adam okay?"  
Ollie looked at him and smiled,  
"Bub!"  
Robert grinned and kissed his cheek,  
"Gorgeous boy."  
Aaron grinned and took him into his arms,  
"See you tomorrow Ollie-Brolly."  
He kissed his cheeks several times then handed him to Adam,  
"Love you."  
Adam smirked,  
"Awww I love you too Aaron."  
Aaron laughed and pushed his arm,  
"Come on we gotta go."  
Robert leant over to kiss Ollie's head,  
"Love you boy."  
He smiled at Adam,  
"Cheers for this."  
Adam waved him away,  
"No problem. Go have fun."  
Robert smiled and nodded; turning to Vic who was whispering with Aaron,  
"Vic?"  
She looked over and grinned,  
"All set?"  
"Yup. Thanks for this."  
She hugged him,  
"Our pleasure. Have a great time."  
He kissed her head and stepped toward the door; missing the knowing smile she gave Aaron as he left the house.

Aaron's stomach was full of butterflies; he looked around the room and took a deep breath, watching Robert as he inspected everything,  
"Does it pass the test?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Aaron we could be in a cardboard box and it'd be the finest place in the world because I'm with you."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow and snorted,  
"That was ridiculous."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Yeah as I said it I thought it was too much."  
He walked over to him and pulled him toward him; gripping his waist and smiling,  
"Happy anniversary Aaron."  
Aaron grinned, slinging an arm around his neck,  
"Happy anniversary Robert."  
He smiled as he kissed him, several small kisses against his lips before breaking it and pressing their foreheads together, his other hand resting on Robert's waist as his thumb rubbed against his neck,  
"Six years eh?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Eight if you include the affair."  
Robert grinned,  
"Am I including the affair?"  
Aaron shrugged and kissed him again,  
"You know I love you more than anything right?"  
Robert pulled back to hug him tightly,  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
He chuckled,  
"Other than Ollie though."  
Aaron gripped him,  
"I'll allow that."  
He pulled back and looked at Robert, cupping his face and stroking his cheek gently as he smiled at him until Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Just looking."  
Robert gripped his hips,  
"Like anything you see?"  
Aaron bit his lip and shrugged,  
"Maybe."  
Robert began walking them both back toward the wall where he pressed Aaron against it and began kissing his neck,  
"Sh-should we...mmm I have something for you."  
Robert put his hand between them and cupped him; rubbing him through his trousers,  
"I can tell."  
Aaron laughed and pulled his head up,  
"You don't want your gift?"  
Robert cupped his cheek,  
"I want you."  
Aaron's chuckled turned to a moan as Robert got his hand into his trousers,  
"So..?"  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded,  
"Gifts can wait. Get on the bed."  
Robert grinned and pulled him over with him.

"Has he eaten?"  
"Yeah he had some. Wasn't a big fan of it."  
Robert glanced at the bathroom door where Aaron was and smirked,  
"What did he have?"  
"Spaghetti. He ate. Don't worry. Just didn't like how messy it was."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Yeah he doesn't like being dirty."  
Victoria paused a moment,  
"So what did Aaron get you?"  
Robert stood up and walked over to his bag,  
"Haven't done gifts yet. He's in the bathroom. Figured I'd check in quickly."  
"Ah okay. Well...go have fun. I'll text you later."  
"Alright. Cheers Vic, give Ollie a big kiss from us yeah?"  
Victoria smiled as she spoke,  
"Will do. Bye."  
"Bye."  
He hung up and got Aaron's gift from his bag,  
"Dingle, hurry up!"  
Aaron came out of the bathroom,  
"Alright alright."  
Robert held up the box then froze at the sight of Aaron stood before him in just his boxer shorts; lowering his hand and staring at him,  
"What?"  
He shook his head slightly,  
"God you're beautiful."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Shut up...soft touch."  
Robert grinned,  
"Come here."  
Aaron held up a finger,  
"Hold on."  
He went to his bag and got out the box, his eye landing on the ring box. He swallowed and fixed a smile to his face before turning around,  
"Here."  
Robert walked over to him and handed him his gift as he took the one from Aaron,  
"Mine is in two parts by the way. This is the smaller one."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Okay?"  
He opened the box slowly and smiled at the watch,  
"Ah cheers, this is awesome."  
He lifted it from the box and put it on his wrist,  
"Wait, turn it over."  
Aaron turned it over and grinned,  
"Forever yours R and O."  
He smiled at Robert,  
"I love it."  
He pressed a kiss to his lips,  
"Thank you."  
He gestured,  
"Open yours."  
Robert opened the box and grinned,  
"Cuff links! You remembered....what's this design...is that fingerprints?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Ollie's."  
Robert chewed his lip as he ran his finger over it,  
"I love them."  
He smiled,  
"I love you."  
Aaron grinned at him and Robert rubbed his forehead,  
"Second part of yours. Here."  
He went back to the bag and pulled out an envelope,  
"Here."  
Aaron sat on the bed and opened it, pulling out a photo of a car,  
"Okay...?"  
Robert sat beside him,  
"It's waiting for you at the yard. I thought maybe we could finally start that project. Putting it together. Then teaching Ollie when he's big enough."  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
"Robert I told you about this...three...four years ago? You remembered it?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I've just been waiting for the right car."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him,  
"God I love you so much."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"I love you too."  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments then nodded,  
"Right...I was gonna wait until a bit later but I don't think I can."  
Robert frowned; rubbing Aaron's arms slowly,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron swallowed again,  
"Yeah I'm great. I've been great for...so long now. And it's because of you. You've made...you've made my life mean something."  
"Aaron your life always meant something. If anything you've made mine."  
Aaron cupped his face,  
"You're everything to me. You and our family...I love you so damn much."  
Robert smiled gently and Aaron nodded,  
"Stand up."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron pulled him up with him,  
"Up. Stand up."  
Robert laughed as he climbed to his feet,  
"What is this?"  
Aaron started to bend to one knee then stopped,  
"Oh shit. Wait."  
He went to his bag and grabbed the ring box. Turning around and returning to his position,  
"Aaron?"  
He slowly got down on one knee and looked up at Robert as he stared at him in shock,  
"Robert Sugden...you wanna marry me?"  
Robert couldn't speak; he stared at Aaron with his mouth open,  
"Well?"  
Robert broke into a grin,  
"Yes. Yes god yes."  
Aaron grinned and opened the box,  
"Shit. Here."  
Robert laughed as Aaron slipped the ring onto his finger then pulled him down so he was kneeling with him. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and kissed him,  
"I'll marry the hell out of you."  
Aaron could only laugh as he pulled him back in to kiss him again.


End file.
